My Dragon Academia
by Markisaway
Summary: Son Gohan enters the world of My Hero and becomes a student a UA, but Gohan is more than meets the eye. Come along on the adventure in My Dragon Academia ! A Plus Ultra Story.
1. Son Gohan Galactic Hero

A/N: Yo guys this is my second story here and it's another Gohan crossover story. This time My Hero x DBZ. This isn't a true cannon story, lots of twist, for example Gohan is the same age as everyone and he has super saiyan rose instead of SS3(Just think of it as SS3). Gohan is a runner Gohan in this story(Really OP) and yeah; oh an there will be a pair with Gohan. So lets get into it.

* * *

Enter Gohan.

Gohan walks the floor of the Galactic Hero base, a subsector of the Time Patrol, fresh off a long mission and ready for another one.

"Gohan !" A familiar voice called out.

Gohan turned around to see Timeline 13's Goku. See the Galactic Hero force was made up of different Heroes from different timelines and stories. Goku from Timeline 13 was the second strongest hero in the force. Falling to a man named Saitama or as his Timeline calls him, Caped Baldy.

"Goku, how are you ? How's your Timeline?" Asked Gohan

"It's great! I just came from there, Gohan and Vegeta are doing a great job. They just beat Golden Frieza, Vegeta said that Omega Shenron wouldn't have stood a chance against Frieza. But how was your last mission ?" Replied Goku

" It was great, I successfully restored the League after Superman went rogue, he killed Lois under the control of Joker and it set him over, it took almost the entire League and a fighter from EarthRealm, he calls himself Scorpion. Superman is number 3 for a reason and I fought out why." Said Gohan giving his "dad" a briefing of his last mission.

"Woah that sounds fun, well if you wanted to jump into another mission, Oracle says she wanted to see you specifically which means her mission needs your experience. But there are donuts in break room sooo you might wanna go there too." Said Goku walking backwards toward the main hall.

Gohan thought donuts would be a good idea to celebrate his victory. He walks into the breakroom to see two boys wearing vest with no shirt underneath; one of them was red the other was black with a gold trim. The red vest fellow wore blue shorts and sandals with a straw hat, he was munching down a black donut with little skull and crossbones shaped icing. The other boy wore a black gold trimmed cloth that reached his knees with white pants underneath that, held up by a brown belt. He also wore black wristbands with a white scarf and black sandals. His donut was in cased in flames but he bit into it like it was nothing.

"Ayee Natsu, Luffy ! Long time no see. How have you been?" Asked Gohan

"Great, we're on rest at the moment, Our last mission had us hop universes, and stop this guy from getting all of the.. what were they called again Natsu? Replied straw hat Luffy ( Galactic Rank 6)

" Uhh Always Jewels I think. " Replied Natsu (Galactic Rank 7)

"Hmm that doesn't sound right, but ok. So yeah we had to stop this guy from getting all the Always Jewels in his glove, so he wouldn't take over the universe. Long story short, the Time Patrollers didn't like us going to a different universe even though Oracle gave us the "ok", so they put us in mission cooldown." Finish Luffy

"I see you're back in black huh." Said Natsu

"Yeah it goes good with the blonde." Said Gohan powering up into super saiyan.

Gohan wore his Time Breaker outfit. (A/N: sorry I can't really describe it, look it up please.He doesn't have the mask yet btw)

"And it also look good with pink." Gohan added powering up into rosé with a wink. His power blowing the two back.

Gohan power down into base.

" Woah picked up a new transformation I see, I like !" Said Luffy

"And I like the pink" added Natsu.

"Thanks guys." Said Gohan walking out the breakroom shooting double finger pistols.

* * *

Later that day after some much need rest

* * *

Gohan walked down the marble floored hallway. The walls are lined with obsidian floor boards, the walls are a nice ice blue. The doors fit perfectly into the walls, the only reason you would know off a door being there is because the electronic green access panel to the right off it.

"Ben ! How are you ?" Said Gohan as the Omnitrix rushes past him.

"Can't talk Plumbers and Gwen need my help in my timeline got to go." Said 13 year old Ben Tennyson (Galactic Hero In training.)

"So much potential in that kid." Thought Gohan with a smile.

"Well I guess it's time to go see Oracle huh." Gohan said to himself.

Gohan took several lefts and right to get to the main room, knowing there is a shorter way but he liked taking the scenic route sometimes. He finally entered the huge traditional Japanese inspired room. A gigantic Black with glowing blue strands of wood Bonsai Tree filled the room. The tree had beautiful dark green leaves slowly falling from it. The room is set up in a ring with the inner mass of land being separated from the outer by crystal clear water that houses koi fish. On top of the water are floating lily pads with warm light omitting buds. The grass was a lushful dark green as well, the only way to get from the outer circle to the inner circle where Oracle stays, is to take a bridge that also fits with the traditional Japanese theme at any one of the cardinal directions. The room also didn't have any unnatural light, all it needs is the fireflies, the lily pads and the tree itself, the base of the tree also gave off a warm orange lights but that was for Oracle's lamps. Gohan love the ambience of this place.

Gohan walks across the bridge to meet Oracle.

" Ah yes , Son Gohan of Earth 7, ended of many foes but most importantly Goku absorbed Perfect Cell. Yes the fight that caught my attention, nearly killing yourself for the safety of the planet. A true Galactic Hero. What are you here for ?" Said Oracle( Galactic Rank: Founder).

Before Gohan could say anything she continued.

"I know what your here for darling no new to waste your breath, I mean I am Oracle, Seer of all." She said with a little grin. Oracle wore a dark red robe with a hood, she had matching cloth covering her eyes. She wa an older lady with long gray hair that rested on her shoulders and top of her breast black rings clasped her hair every few inches keep the two sides into neat ponytails. She had a youthful body for being 4.3 million years old.

"Well were am I off to ?" Asked Gohan

" Not so fast sweetheart, so young and so eager, I love it. This will probably be your last mission for a while, you'll be staying on Earth 55, living, learning, becoming a better hero. You're 16 Gohan and you've completed the most missions in the G.H.F in the last 3 years than anyone ever. Growing up and making friends and having a good time will be your main objective. Understood ?" Monologued Oracle.

"Yes ma'am." Said Gohan bowing still shocked by Oracles orders.

Gohan walked out the beautiful room and went to the docks. As he walked toward his pod a package with a note lay in front of it.

"My speech my have been a little much, but I'm sorry Gohan this has to happen, I promise you'll come back much stronger than you left. In this package are a few capsules full of clothes that are in style for this earth and a card with enough money to make you the richest person on this planet six times over. When you get there meet up with the Rank 10(you'll know him when you see him) and he'll get you started from there. Remember to have some fun, oh and Superman wants a fight when you get back and if you beat him Goku wants next. Don't forget your Galactic Family xoxo Oracle" Read the Note, Gohan smiles at it and toons it in a tray in his pod.

Gohan closes the door to the pod and gets comfortable. He types in the plant's location and flips the go switch.

"ETA is 4 days master Gohan." Said the computer in a pleasant British accent.

"Thanks Iris, how are supplies?" Asked Gohan

"Everything is absolutely fantastic, and I downloaded for another season of The Commission for this trip." Iris Replied

"Sweet can't wait to see what Pamela and Jimmy are up to." Said Gohan completely relaxing as the show

appeared on the glass in front of him and the catch theme song played.

"This is going to be interesting." Said Gohan to himself as he whizzed through space.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think ? Who did you think the top ten are? Who do you think Gohan will be paired with ? Tell me In the Reviews. I'll reply to them in the next chapter ! Peace peace

* * *


	2. Meet number 10

* * *

A/N: what's going on guys ? Welcome to the second chapter ! Lets get into the reviews.

Caliban SSZ: Thank you! I actually write this story on my phone and I didn't think beta readers were still around. I'll be reading the chapter back from now on! I didn't do it last time because it was super late at night/super early in the morning (4 am CST is when I finished).

Dragneel.18: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

Alright now on to the story !

* * *

A toned bodied,green haired boy screams into the sky as the sun rises. He stands on top of a pile of heavy metal and other garbage that seems out of place on this beautifully clean beach. A skinny man with blonde hair appears at the entrance wearing a long pea coat with a white scarf.

"Hey, hey, hey… Oh my..oh my goodness!" Said the frail man turning into a muscular being on the work "goodness".

The screaming boy falls off the pile from exhaustion.

* * *

"Master Gohan, you are arriving at your destination." Said Iris turning the dark ship into a warm orange color.

Gohan laid there with his mouth open,wearing a white T-shirt and blue and white vertical striped boxer briefs.

"Please come to Master Gohan, you have less than 30 minutes until we arrive." Said Iris with concern.

"No need to worry Iris,I'm awake. Not all closed eyes are asleep." Said Gohan

"Well you'll need to open yours for briefing." Iris said with a bit of attitude.

"Man for a robot you sure to project emotion well." Gohan replied as he opened his eyes and stretched.

"Alright where would you like to start ?" Asked Iris

"Uh date, time, atmosphere, who I'm looking for, outfit recommendations." Said Gohan looking at the screen as each thing he said popped up.

" On this earth it is February 26th. By the time you reach land it will be approximately 6 am. It's earth so the atmosphere will be the same as usual. It's a bit cold so I recommend outfit C9. You're looking for Galactic Hero Rank 10, He goes by the Beacon of Hope or at least that's what his file says, but he could have changed his name, his file is very outdated. Find him, get some more information so I can get his file up to date." Informed Iris.

"Incoming Video Message from Oracle." Said Iris before Gohan could ask anymore questions.

"Gohan, I see you'll be landing very soon. You'll also meet 10 soon as well, you'll be going back to school, but this isn't any normal high school, it's a high school for aspiring heroes. Now I know you're a great hero, but you have much to learn still. I hope you have a good time, bye now Gohan." Said Oracle with a wave as the video cut out.

"She's so delightful, huh Master Gohan." Asked Gohan

"Yeah sometimes a bit too delightful." Replied with a sweat drop

"I think she like likes you." Teased Iris

"And that's my queue to leave." Replied Gohan as he finished putting on the clothes from the C9 capsule.

"What 4 million year olds need love too." Iris said with a giggle.

"Enough Iris." Gohan said bluntly

"Sorry Master Gohan." Said Iris

"It's fine I just…" Said Gohan thinking about dating one of the most powerful beings in existence. He blushed a little.

"Hey I wondered, how do you fit so much room in such a small ship." Asked Gohan

"Well it's really hard to explain, but an old member of the Galactic Force is a TimeLord and-" Said Iris before getting cut off my Gohan

"You don't have to go on, from the legends Oracle has told me, they are quite the person." Gohan interjected.

"You should really be going Master Gohan, we are at ample dropping range." Said Iris, opening up the hatch on the floor for Gohan to dropout of.

"Alright everything's in order." Said Gohan sticking the wallet in his pocket and the capsule case inside his bomber jacket.

Gohan fell gracefully out the saiyan pod and watched it shrink into an earring that resembles a potara earring. He put it in his ear and continued to fall.

Gohan landed on the clean beach, kneeling with a fist in the ground.

"OOO superhero landing that's really hard on the knees ya know. Also Rank 10 has moves based on states in the US." Said Iris from the earring.

* * *

The muscular man catches the falling boy and lates him down safely on the ground. As he does this a crash on the other side of the beach happens.

"Stay back young Midoriya, this could be a threat." Said The man in the jacket.

"Alright All Might,be safe." Said Midoriya

"Don't need to fear because I AM HERE" Said All Might busting through his coat as he zoomed toward a he impact.

"Powerful being come your way Master Gohan." Said Iris.

"Let them coming, nothing that I can't handle." Said Gohan standing still. He wore a white shirt with dark blue straight fit jeans and a black bomber jacket. He wore a pair of white canvas shoes.

All Might stopped in an instant, 15 feet away from Gohan. "Young man, why are you making such a mess on this fine morning ?" Asked All Might

"I'm looking for a hero, goes by the name "Beacon of Hope." Have you seen him ?" Asked Gohan

All Might laughed a comical laugh.

"Beacon of Hope you say? No one has flat out called me that in years, I go by All Might now." He Said point at himself

"I can't believe this, the first person I run into is him." Said Gohan under his breath

"Well Oracle did say you would meet him very soon." Said Iris

"Yeah but I didn't think this soon." Gohan replied

"Are you going to answer me are just sit there and mumble." Said All Might with a laugh.

"Alright Mr.All Might, lets fight." Said Gohan falling into a stance

"Young man are you ok? Do you know who I am." Said All Might

"Yeah, I do and I think I'm stronger than you, hit me with your best shot." Said Gohan.

"Alright kid, if you think you can handle it. I'll give you all I got !" Said All Might as he rotated his arm.

"PENNSYLVANIA SMASH !!" Exclaimed All Might as he flew toward Gohan.

The collision sent the waves flying back and kicked up sand everywhere. The sand dropped to see All Might's hand stopped by Gohan

"Come on Hero 10 put your back into it !" Said Gohan with a smirk.

"Hero 10 ? Everyone knows I'm number 1, unless… no way." Thought All Might

"That guy just caught All Might's punch, whoever he is he's strong." Thought Midoriya

"DETROIT SMASH" Exclaimed All Might jumping back that punch.

"That's more like it !" Gohan said laughing as he fell out of his stance extending his hand as he walked toward the number one hero.

All Might laughed as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Oracle must have sent you, in that case what's the problem or what will be the problem." Asked All Might with his hands on his hips.

"Here,this will tell you everything." Replied Gohan handing him a capsule with the message briefing for 10 on it.

"Ah thank you, how can I get in contact with you?" Asked All Might

Gohan pointed to the capsule. "Everything should be in there."Said Gohan

"Alright, by the way, what rank are you in the GHF ?" Asked All Might

"Galactic Hero Rank 4, Son Gohan." Said Gohan pointing to himself with a little smile.

"Rank 4, The whole time I didn't stand a chance, even if I would have hit him with my final move it would have put a scratch on him if I was lucky." Thought All Might

"Hey All Might who is this guy ? How did you stop two of your punches? What are Galactic Heroes? " Asked Midoriya seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah Young Midoriya!! I thought I told you to stay behind! This is uh um." Exclaimed All Might

"I got this." Said Gohan turning to Midoriya

"Hi I'm son Gohan, I'm actually much stronger than All Might here, and Galactic Heroes are Heroes who protect this galaxy and universe." Said Gohan leaving Midoriya in a confused daze that laid him on his butt.

"But you guys are supposed to stay on the hush to planets like mine." Said All Might in a worried tone

"Oh don't worry I'll have Iris do the thing." Said Gohan touching his earring.

All Might laughed.

"Hey Iris can you erase his memory from the last six or so minutes and knock him out." Ask Gohan.

"I'm on it."the robot replied.

In a flash and a puff of smoke Midoriya was knocked out.

"The last thing he should remember is falling. Look over that briefing and contact me." Said Gohan as he threw his earring in the air and expanded into the saiyan pod

* * *

Five minutes later.

"Come to young one." Said All Might propping up his student.

Midoriya opened his eyes slowly "what happened ?" He asked as he stood up on his own.

"You fell from your final pile, you did it." Exclaimed All Might with a smile.

Midoriya put on his shirt and walked up the stairs stopping in front of All Might who was at the entrance holding his phone out.

"Look at this, this is a picture of you ten months ago, crying like a baby saying you can't do it. Well look at you now !" Said All Might with a heroic Laugh.

"It is time for the entrance exam and also time for me to pass down my quirk to you, Izuku Midoriya." Said All Might with tears of joy.

"Thank you so much All Might it really means a lot." Exclaimed Izuku crying his eyes out.

"Now it's time for me to pass the quirk officially. Eat this." Said All Might as he pulled a hair from his head.

"Wait what do you mean "eat this"?!? That's so disgusting and unsanitary there has to be another way !" Exclaimed Izuku in shock.

"WOULD YOU RATHER ME SPIT IN YOUR MOUTH?? THE TRANSFER HAPPENS THROUGH DNA." Yelled All Might

"Oh goodness no, give it to me." Said Izuku as he took the hair and swollen it.

"Feel that ? That's the power of One for All surging threw you." Said All Might putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Yeah I do, I feel overwhelmed." Said Izuku

"It's fine, your body is getting use to the power and it is a lot of power. The entry exam is in a few hours so head home and get some rest." Replied All Might as he slowly backed away.

"Oh and young Midoriya, with great power, comes great responsibility. Remember that." Said All Might crouching for his super jump.

Midoriya rand home with excitement, adrenaline, and now One for All going threw his veins.

"Now to look into this." Thought All Might holding the capsule in his hand as he glided from building to building.

* * *

A/N: Yo guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will have more action in it so stick around. No has got my Gohan pairing yet, so keep guessing. If you want to see any other thing put it in the Reviews along with what you thought of the chapter. And I'll see you guys tomorrow for another chapter.Peace Peace.

* * *


	3. All Might Restored Fun Exam

**Hey guys thanks for the Reviews!**

 **X3Runner: thanks so much, I'm working on fixing those errors. Rosé Gohan is my favorite concept**

 **Caliban SSZ: thanks again for reviewing, do you want to beta read for me ? Pm me if you're interested. :)**

 **Shadowpheonix3214: heavens no, keep guessing!**

 **Reviews over! Lets get into the story.**

* * *

An hour has passed since All Might spoke with Gohan.

All Might sits in his office watching the hologram of Oracle explaining the mission.

" _So he's here to be the true protect of the planet, working in the shadows to keep the timeline correct. It seems I have given One for All to the right kid." Thought All Might._

"Now young Yagi, contact Gohan and let his mission truly begin." Holographic Oracle informed as a button appears on the screen.

All Might pressed the button and it made a ping noise and the turned black previously being a ruby red.

* * *

Gohan stood in his ship waiting for the ping. He now wore a black tank top with black tapered sweatpants that had three white stripes going down the sides with black running shoes that have black bottoms.

"Come one, come on." Gohan muttered ready to drop.

"Master that is you 67th "Come on" the time will come, patience is a vir-" Exclaimed Iris before being cut off by a ping.

"Let's Goooo!" Exclaimed Gohan as the hatch in the ground opened.

Gohan begins to free fall. His ship sinks into its earring form, he catches it and puts it on his ear.

"I wouldn't recommend a hero landing at this velocity." Chimed in Iris

"Don't worry I'm not." Gohan said putting his middle and index finger to his head and disappearing in an instant.

* * *

" _It shouldn't be too long before he get here." All Might thought as the DemiSaiyan appeared in front of him._

"You rang." Said Gohan with a smile

"How did you? You know what I don't even want to know, I've went over the briefing and welcome to Musutafu, Japan and more importantly The world of heroes, see here on this Earth some people have superpowers they call them "quirks"-" Exclaimed All Might before being cut off by Gohan.

"Hey um All Might, I also got the briefing and it had a pretty good explanation of this Earth." Gohan said as kindly as possible.

"Oh well alright, in about an hour travel to U.A High school, it shouldn't take you more than 5 minutes to get there if you walk like a civilian, you'll be taking the practical exam, another pro hero will explain more when you get there. You will need to pass this exam and a written exam as well to get into U.A, which you will have no problem doing." Explained All Might hacking up a little blood at the end of his monologue.

"Understood, woah are you ok?" Asked Gohan seeing All Might starting to smoke.

"Yeah all be fine." Said All Might as he poofed into his fragile form.

"What happened ?" Asked Gohan

"I got into a fight with the strongest villain ever and it left my like this." Replied All Might lifting up his shirt.

"I've had the finest hero doctors work on me and this is the outcome." Added All Might.

"Hm.. Iris-" Gohan said

"I'm on it." Cut in Iris as a polyfield shot out the earing.

"Hmm from my analyse this should be an easy fix, about an hour operation, but I will need to go into sentaint mode." Added Iris.

"What is she talking about ?" Asked All Might

"It seems like she's going to fix you up so the whole poof thing doesn't happen anymore !" Gohan replied as he took his earing off and threw it in the air.

A body appeared out of the earing doing an elegant backflip into a hero landing.

"See that is how you do a hero landing." Said Iris standing up, she long black hair and wore a black two tone dress, with the top being black and the bottom skirt section being red. She had a gold headband that showed threw her bangs, in the middle of the headband was a red gem, this headband was paired with earings of her own that took the shape of red stars.

"No need to show Iris, I'm going to head to UA, do you think he'll be done by the time I get back ?" Asked Gohan

"Oh yeah he should be up and running long before that." Iris said giving Gohan a wink and a snapping finger pistol.

"With all do respect, I've had the best hero doctors work on me, this is as good as it's getting." All Might chimed in.

"Listen to this guy." Said Iris with a chuckle "Best hero doctors." Iris said mockingly with air quotes.

"Lets just say Iris will make any doctor here look like a six year old playing pretend." Gohan said a little grin.

"And that's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Added Iris

"Trust me you'll be fine, I trust her with my life." Gohan said reinsurently.

"Alright… If her medical expertise is so grand why doesn't she stay like that and help boost the medical field?" Asked All Might

"Well that's simple, this form brings my cpu usage up to six percent and I don't like that. Also helping you guys in the medical field would be like teaching a monkey to write shakespeare." Replied Iris.

"Well I have like 10 minutes until I have to get there, so I'm going to go." Gohan said showing himself out.

"Alright, so that means you and I need to get to the hero hospital, or at least where the worked on you at." Said Iris also heading for the door as she took All Might's hand.

* * *

"Alright Alright what's going on listeners ? My name is Present Mic and I'll be explaining the entrance exam this year ! Can I get a "woo" from the crowd? Announced Present Mic.

No one said anything.

"Tough crowd I see, that's alright, I'll just crossfade into the explanation then. There are three robots each worth one to three point depending on the size. Gather points by defeating them in a dystopian city setting. Everyone check under their seats and will either have an A,B, or C on it and that is the zone you'll be fighting in, And make sure you keep it pro! Attacking other U.A contenders is No No ya dig" Announced Present Mic again. "Now are you readyyyy." said with bravado.

Silence.

A young man in the crowd stands up "Excuse me sir I have a question." said the young man

"HIT ME." Said the pro announcer hero pointing at the kid.

"On the print out you've listed four types of villains not three, with all do respect, if this is an error on official materials it is shameful. We are explementary students we expect the best from Japan's most notable school, A mistake like this won't do." Bickered the boy. "Additionally you up there with the unkempt hair, you've been muttering this whole time,stop that. If you can't handle yourself leave, you're distracting the rest of us." He added.

A whisper of a sorry came from Izuku.

"Good looking examine, thank you for calling in ! The fourth type of robot villain is worth zero points, there is one in each room, you can't beat them, but why would you its worth zero points." Announced Present Mic.

" _Man young midoriya got it handed to him by that kid, huh. Welp lets go play this 1:1 scale hack and slash." Gohan thought._

* * *

All Might walks into Recovery Girl's office with Iris following behind.

"Now this isn't where I was operated on, but this is the office of the best healing hero I know" Explain All Might as he stepped further into the office.

"All Might what are you doing here ?! I would think you would be watching the exams." Exclaimed Recovery Girl hopping up out her seat.

"I'm here to get this fixed. Said All Might lifting up her shirt exposing his huge scar.

"All Might deary, we've done all we can with that." Said Recovery Girl patting the purple spot.

"Well this is where I come in, I just need you to be here as more of a… sidekick!" Said Iris finally saying something.

"I couldn't even fix this young lady what makes you think you can do better than me." Barked Recovery Girl

"Oh well that's simple, I'm better." Iris said with a little venom in her voice.

"Where did you find her All Might ? I don't like her." Said Recovery Girl.

"It's A long story." Is all that All Might said as he laid on the bed with his shirt off.

"Alright lets get started then. It will take longer in this form, I hope that's ok." Said Iris walking over to All Might

"It'll be fine." Said All Might laying back waiting for the pain to start.

"Recovery Girl can you please give him a small amount of anesthetic around the problem area." Asked Iris

Recovery Girl grumbled, "you're luck I like All Might,because I would never just let someone walk in here, my office and tell me what to do." She said as she applied the anesthetic around the perimeter of the area.

"You're going to fell a little pinch m'kay." Said Iris as she pierced the number one heros skin.

"He's going to start bleeding a little more than normal so can I have a towel please." Asked Iris holding her hand out for the towel.

Recovery Girl hands Iris the towel and goes back to her seat. Iris place the towel under All Might and finished her cut, completely taking out the problem area.

"Alright Recovery Girl this is where you're at most importance." Said Iris in a serious voice.

"What do you need ?" Asked Recovery Girl.

"I need a hyper chilled box, to be disposed off." Said Iris

Recovery Girl opens up her fridge and pulls out a black box that has frost all over it. Iris carefully puts the flesh into the box and closes the box.

"I'll have Endeavor take care of it." Said Recovery Girl

Iris close her hand and a futuristic gaze wrap appears in her hand. She applies it to All Mights exposed flesh and the bleeding stops immediately. Iris exhaules a deep breath.

"Alright we are done, the gaze will do the rest." Said Iris sitting down and picking up a book.

"How long will this take, it should be about an hour until he can move free flowing again." Said Iris head in her book

"You hear that All Might ? You've got an hour." Said Recovery Girl seeing that All Might was knocked out.

"Looks like somebody was sleepy." Said Iris

"Wait who the heck are you ?" Asked Recovery Girl.

"It's a REALLY long story." Said Iris.

* * *

"Alright future heroes lets get it started. GO! There aren't countdowns in real fights." Announced Present Mic

Everyone starts to bolt for the door.

" _You know who really like this test, Saitama !" Thought Gohan "I'll act like him, for fun, because why not."_

Gohan start humming the number one galactic hero's theme as he crouches down in a sprinting form.

* * *

 **A/N: Btw Iris looks like Sailor Mars, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and no one has gotten the pairing yet so keep guessing. Are you guys ready to OPM the exam course ? It should be fun ! See ya later. Peace Peace**


	4. Practial Exam

* * *

Yoyo guys what's up ? Lets get into the reviews and then into the story!

X3runner: The SSJ will be used more than Rose, but Rose and another form( it's a secret !) when he is fighting stronger villains or just doesn't like the situation.

Lord Xandard: Thanks so much, the pairing isn't Oracle or Orchaco. Keep guessing !

Caliban Super Saiyan 0: Gohan's hero name is a nod to another amazing fic on this cite. And the pairing isn't Gohan and Earphone Jack, and it is someone for MHA.

Here is a hint: 1-A.

Well lets get into this.

* * *

Electricity coils around Gohan's legs as he burst into the gate. Gohan spots three robots and stops in his tracks humming the guitar part of Saitama's theme.

"One Ppppuuunnnchhh." mumbled Gohan as he punched a hole threw each robot with ease. "3 points" he added.

Gohan absolutely rips threw every robot in a six kilometer radius. As he running threw the city he looks up to see a boy flying threw the air with explosions coming out of his hands.

"I wonder where he's going ." Thought Gohan as he kept running.

"Only five minutes left contestants lets get those robots dropping" Announced Present Mic.

"And that makes 98." Said Gohan as he put a ki blast threw a two point robot.

A Gust of wind passes Gohan as he stretches his arm.

"What was that ?" Gohan said looking down the road."Whatever it was, it was fast." Added Gohan as he bolted toward it.

Gohan approaches the source of the wind and then became neck and neck with the source.

"Oh it's a student of course, his quirk most be speed or something." Thought Gohan

(Tenya's prospective)

"What! He's keeping up with me ! How is he this fast ? Or am I just slow. I must conduct further test." Thought Tenya

(Back to Gohan's prospective)

"Well he's no Barry or even Wally for that much, QuikSilver might even beat him. If he wants to get faster he'll need to train a lot more. Lets show him some true speed." Thought Gohan leaving Tenya in the dust.

"Two minutes left ! Get in those finale points !" Announced P.Mic

Gohan approached the center of the city, where many tryouts fought, in the streets and in the buildings. A spiky red haired kid was being surrounded by four robots, he seem like he had been to war for years and those last four robots would have been the death of him.Gohan flying spin kick into a robot and then a hi blast into another.

"Sorry about the kill steal, but you look like you need some help." Said Gohan as he started to run again

The red haired kid just looked at the streak confused. Gohan heard screaming coming from nearby. Students start to flee the scene as Gohan stops to see what's happening.

A Titan of a robot appeared above the city line, reeking havoc on the city.

* * *

"Alright Mr.All Might how do you feel ?" Said Iris closing the book.

"I feel… I feel...MIGHTY" Exclaimed All Might standing up and flexing so hard his shirt ripped off.

Recover Girl throws him another.

"Alright then let's go to the exam." Said Iris standing up and walking out the door.

Recovery Girl stops her before she can leave.

" How'd you do it ? I know how you did it. The better question is what's your quirk?" Asked Recovery Girl

Iris chuckled, "No quirk just science, the funny thing is you could have done this years ago, but you didn't have the right mindset. Lets just say you should focus more on healing and a little less on just recovering." Iris said with a warm smile

"Thank you, I never looked at it like that." Replied Recovery Girl as she walked back into her office getting lost in thought and innovation.

"You're welcome !" Said Iris kicking her leg up just a little as she walked away.

* * *

"Well if there was a time to be like Saitama it be right now." Said Gohan to himself.

(Izuku's perspective)

"This is my only chance, I have zero points, I have to do something." Thought Izuku looking at his fist.

(Gohan's perspectives)

"102 points, I'm just doing this for fun now. Ha look at me I even sound like him." Thought Gohan looking at his fist.

"10 seconds left !" Announced Present Mic.

(Izuku)

"I've got to go." Thought Izuku crouching and then bursting into the air.

(Gohan)

"Lets go" Thought Gohan bursting into super saiyan as he flew into the air.

(Izuku)

"SMASH!!!!!" Exclaimed Izuku as he use One for All to take down the robot.

(Gohan)

"DRAGON FIST!!" Exclaimed Gohan As a miniature golden shenron coiled around his arm and then his body.

Unlike Izuku's robot Gohan's robot evaporated and only left residue.

"Zero ! Times up ! Return to the viewing area and I'll show you all to the written exam area." Announced Present Mic.

"That was fun." Said Gohan Lansing backing back on the ground rubbing the back of his head like his father.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss ?" Asked All Might entering the exam observatory room

"Some interesting developments." Said Nezu

"Like what ?" Asked All Might.

"Well you no longer hold the record for most points achieved in the practical exam. And that boy you've been training, he's interesting as well." Replied Nezu

"Beat my record you say ? Who was able to beat my 86 point record ? And show me what you're talking about with young Midoriya" Said All Might already knowing who it was.

Gohan's picture appeared on the glass wall and a video of Izuku also appeared.

"This young man is the one who beat your score. And here watch this." Said Nezu

The video explained it self keeping Izuku's score in real time as the video played.

"Zero robot points, but 60 rescue points." Said All Might Might "That's my boy!" Thought All Might with a smile.

"Don't you want to know what that kids score was who beat you?" Asked Midnight

"Yeah What was it ?" Replied All Might

"102 robot points, 30 rescue points. I mean this kid is operating on pro hero levels and not just new pro heroes, I'm talking top 10.He has huge potential, not to mention he's cute." Said Midnight

"I'll have to look into him." Said All Might taking a seat.

"All Might, may I ask why you were late." Questioned Nezu.

"To put it bluntly, I was getting surgery done to my side." Said All Might lifting up his shirt showing his gone injury.

"What! How! Who?!" Asked Aizawa in a slightly less chill tone.

"Well I'm not sure how but I can tell you who,Iris you can come in." Said All Might.

"Hello, they call me Iris." Said Iris with a little wave and smile

"Who are ?" Asked Aizawa

"You can call me a friend of All Might." She replied.

"What gives you the right to think you can operate on our best hero, what if you made him worse ?" Exclaimed Midnight in anger.

"Well these, and chances of failing were zero as you can see." Iris said opening her hand as a screen projected out of her palm showcasing all of her degrees.

"Yous still haven't answered our last question, how."Said Nezu

"It was simple really. You guys are so wrapped up and quirks, you really haven't taken the time to advance your technology. I mean come one with all the quirks around here, no one has figured out a flying car. I used a dissolvable chip that inserted into his flesh after cutting the problem area out, that said chip reprogrammed his cells to rebuild entirely and new ones to fill in the open area." Explained Iris.

"Cellular regeneration threw reprogramming, absolutely brilliant." Said Nezu

"Well thank you." Replied Iris with a really pretty smile

"Well any friend of All Might is a friend of ours, but next time tell somebody before you go slashing at our friend." Said Midnight.

"I did Recovery Girl was actually there to help." Iris said

"Well join us, and watch the next generation of heroes take their exam." Said Nezu turning his attention back to the glass.

* * *

"This is supposed to be hard?" Gohan thought speeding threw the exam and then laying his head down.

"Look at that kid sleeping at a time like this. How disrespectful." Thought Tenya

"Alright Alright Alright everyone time is up, exit out the doors to the left and right and meet outside for lunch. You'll also be able to see how everyone did in the practical exam out there as well !" Announced Pres. Mic

* * *

The kids gather outside and grab food and start to socialize.

Gohan continues to eat and not worry about the leaderboard until he hears slight murmurings. So he decides to walk over to the board.

"Look there he is"

"Woah he's cute"

"He's most be strong"

"You think he could be All Might ?"

"Dude no way"

"If he doesn't get in, U.A is crazy"

"How do you even get that many points ?"

Are some of things Gohan heard on his way over to the leaderboard.When he got there he saw his name in gold next to a few numbers.

It read in Gold "Son Gohan, Villain points:102, Rescue points:30, Rank:1st."

Gohan shrugged and walked back to his plate.

"Hey you !" Shouted the red haired boy as he walked up to Gohan at his seat.

"What's up." Gohan replied

"I'm the guy you saved in the exam, Kirishima Ejijiro, I never got to thank you." Ejijiro said extending his hand for a handshake.

Gohan shook his hand and stood up about to throw his paper plate away.

"HEY PRETTY BOY, I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU." Yelled an angry blonde.

"Oh no Kaachan." Thought Izuku turning around at the noise.

* * *

A/N: that's the end of this chapter ! See you in the next one for the first day of school and this little "fight" that's going to happen, I say that for a lack of better words. Oh and Iris pulled a doctor strange but with technology. Make sure to favorite and leave a review .Peace Peace.

* * *


	5. Lets Brawl! I have ?’s

* * *

What's up guys! Nothing much to say here so lets get into the reviews perusal.

Dcsonic10: His funeral is this chapter !

UnderFine: Thank You !

X3runner: Gohan is the Saitama of this world. Endeavor's daughter doesn't actually have a quirk. So Endeavor wouldn't try that, but if she did have a quirk he probably would have.

Hec he got a hat: it is not Toru(How would you even write for her ??)

Alright lets get into the chapter.

* * *

"Yeah what's up ?" Replied Gohan not seeing the threat approaching him.

"Those points don't mean anything, I'm the best here. And I'm not going to let no little pretty boy cheater best me." Said Bakugou with aggression

"Do you hear yourself ?" Asked Gohan "You sound dumb, "tose points don't mean anything" ha, those point mean everything, they are literally the yes or no to you getting into the best school possible. And how in the world would I have possibly cheated ? You sound insane." Added Gohan

"I don't think he knows what he's getting himself into." Thought Izuku starting to sweat.

"Shut the HELL up." Roared Kaachan as he threw a punch at Gohan.

Gohan grabs his flying fist mid air and stops it.

"What how?!" Thought Bakugou.

"That speed" Thought Izuku and Tenya.

"Look I don't want to hurt you, I would quit while you're a head." Said Gohan pushing Bakugou back.

"GO TO HELL." Yelled Bakugou getting the attention of everyone as he started to throw punches at Gohan.

"He's dodging everything without even moving." Thought Izuku.

"How fast is he ?" Thought Tenya.

"Alright this is boring, how about this. I'll stand here and let you get your best shot on me and if I'm still standing I get my best shot on you." Said Gohan stepping back from the punches.

The kids have formed a decent sized circle not knowing what was going to happen.

"Hm sounds like a deal. Lucky for me, you won't be able to walk for two days after this hit." Said Katsuki with a smirk

"Hit me." Said Gohan standing still with his hands behind his back.

"Oh no, this is going to be ugly." Thought Izuku

Present Mic was about to interject before a hand laid on his shoulder.

"Alright here go ! Explosive Punch !" Exclaimed Kaachan getting Gohan square in the jaw. The punch hit so hard it kicked up dust and pushed the kids in the front of the crowd back a little bit.

The dust cleared and the scene was crazy, Bakugou's fist still lay on top of Gohan's jaw.

"How is he still standing ?" Said someone in the crowd.

"What the heck" Said another.

"This kids the real deal" Said one more.

"Woah he took that punch like it was nothing." Thought Izuku.

Gohan pushes his fist back with his face.

"That was a good punch now it's my turn." Said Gohan

Bakugou stood there in absolute shock at what just happened.

Gohan clenched his fist ready to throw a hellmaker.

"Alright that's enough." Exclaimed All Might jumping over the crowd and in between the two. "Their we'll be no fighting on the school ground." He added as the crowd dispersed.

"Alright listeners , thank you for dropping by! Now I'm not saying you got to go home but you can't stay here. And remember will contact you, so don't contact us. Have a good day" Announced Present Mic.

"You come with me." Said All Might point to Gohan

"HEY KID THIS ISN'T OVER. I WANT A REMATCH, AN ACTUAL FIGHT." Yelled Kaachan as Gohan and All Might walked away.

"Yeah sure." Said Gohan over his shoulder.

"Gohan tone it back just a little, you can't blow your cover, some of the pro hero's are already looking at you." Said All Might

"Got it, but if things get out of hand, just know my cover goes out the window. got it ?" Informed Gohan

"Understood." Replied All Might, Gohan being there really grounded him. It reminded him he's not the strongest in the world or even the universe, and motivated him to get better.

* * *

Gohan and All Might walk into a room. Iris sat at a U shaped table with a few other pro heroes.

"Oh Gohan you're back !" Said Iris getting up and giving the boy who's just an inch shorter than her a warm hug.

"What's going on ?" Asked Gohan there telepathic link.

"I've been telling them about you and myself, they think I'm a human so I guess I'm stuck like this. And your back story is you've live here almost your whole life, your dad died of heart disease and I've been home schooling you." Replied Iris

"Iris that's my actual backstory minus me living here andthe way my dad died." Said Gohan

"I knew it sounded fimiliar." Replied Iris.

Gohan, Iris, and All Might sit down at the desk.

"Son Gohan nice to meet you, my name is Nezu principal of this fine school." Introduced Nezu " We brought you here because we have a few questions about you and your quirk." Added Nezu

"Nice to meet you Principal Nezu." Said Gohan standing up and bowing. "I'm welling to answer and question you ask." He added

" Polite and cute.If only" Said Midnight bitting her lip a little.

"I have none but these heroes do." Said Nezu point to Midnight and EraserHead.

"Alright pretty boy I'm up first, the names Midnight the 18 hero, you look like you workout so give my your numbers." Said Midnight not realizing what she just said

"Oh Ms.Midnight when people ask for my number they usually want to take me out on a date, but I'll have to decline, You are the 18 hero and I'm only 16 after all." Said Gohan with smirk as he leaned back into his chair making Iris chuckle and everyone else besides Moonlight sweat drop.

"I MEANT YOUR GYM STATS,NOT YOUR PHONE NUMBER." Exclaimed Midnight with a blush

"Oh why didn't you just say so. That's easy, everything is maxed out except for intelligence, that's a 6." Gohan said with a smile

"Now Gohan, tell me about your quirk. Iris seems to a have her own quirk separate of yours among her extreme intelligence." Said Aizawa

"Well It's called Saiyan, it's a multi quirk I got from my dad. It gives me the ability to fly, run fast, up my strength,speak telepathically,and have a boost in stamina. Not to mention it has different forms which act as extreme boost to all the abilities. Oh an I can manifest energy and use it as a weapon." Said Gohan like it was nothing, leaving the room speechless.

"He's pretty much me but better, that's why I hand picked him for the exam." Said All Might breaking the silence.

"Can you show us one of the forms ?" Asked Midnight

"Trying to see me in something new,huh Midnight." Gohan said with a wink making her blush again. Also making Nezu and Iris giggle

"But really, I would show you but I'd rather not destroy this whole room. I can show you the energy though." Said Gohan holding his hand out as a ball of yellow ki appeared." This stuff is very destructive watch." He added turning the ball into a pebble and then flicking it at an empty water pitcher.

The pitcher explodes into a million pieces leaving the room speechless again.

"Anymore questions ? Asked Gohan.

"Yes one more." Said Aizawa

"You're extremely muscular for your age, why is that." Asked the lazy hero.

"My dad had me training since I was four and it wasn't the easiest, and then his friend trained me when I was a little older and that was even harder; some may even have called if hell. Never the less I made it threw it all, making me how strong I am today. I also wear weighted clothing all the time." Answered Gohan.

"I see." Said Aizawa " training for twelve years and weighted clothing this kids insane." He thought.

"Well Gohan welcome to UA High School, classes start next month." Said Nezu.

Gohan stood up and bowed "thank you so much for accepting me." He said

"Alright we must go now, it's getting late and I haven't started dinner." Said Iris standing up Bowing and heading for the door.

"Bye All Might, see you later Principal Nezu, bye Mr.Scarf Guy." Said Gohan waving and walking out the door.

"Oh and bye Midnight. Gohan said in a seductive tone with a wink as he closed the the door behind him.

Midnight blushed, crossed her legs, and hit her lip." The things I'm going to do to him." She thought

"Midnight call yourself, he's 16." Said Aizawa

"So" she replied

"That's illegal by law." Replied scarf guy

" we're in Japan not America sadly." Interjected All Might.

"Well meeting is over have a good day." Said Nezu going toward the door.

Everyone followed shortly after.

* * *

A/N: I know I know I know what you're thinking, it's Gohan x Midnight but it's not! She's in class 1-A so keep guessing. I might write a Gohan Midnight lemon a few chapters down; there will be a warning in the title so if you want to skip you can. See you guys in the next chapter Peace Peace. OH YEAH LEAVE A REVIEW, I see and reply to all of them in the Author's notes of each chapter. If you leave a review on this chapter you'll see a reply at the start of the next one (look for your username.)

* * *


	6. Quirk Preformance Exam

* * *

Yo guys how's it going ? I hope you've like the daily uploads, I've liked writing them. But with school starting in a few weeks it will slow down. Don't worry I'll try to get a chapter or two out a week until we catch up with the anime. Lets get into the Reviews.

Outcastmike: What are your guess ? I might also write an Orgy(around the end of season 2)chapter so let me know.Thank so much for the support.

DraiGon Saiyajin: Thanks! I try my hardest. And it's not Tsuyu but it is Mina!!! Congrats on being the first to get it.

Gohan's ship is purely just me leaving threw Gohan. If I were being realistic it would be Momo, she's smart and sweet, like Vedal but feisty like chichi. Anyways let's get into the chapter.

* * *

One month has past and Gohan has done nothing but help All Might train Izuku. Midoriya now only gets bruised when using One for All instead of breaking his body.

"Well I'm heading home, we all have somewhere to in a few hours and I'd prefer a nap." Said All Might with a laugh

Izuku was still recovering from the run his two superiors just took him on.

"Yeah I guess so. Sleep would be nice right now." Said Izuku threw each breath.

Gohan flew home and All Might jumped from building to building, Midoriya went home like a normal civilian.

* * *

"Man, who goes here? Giants." Thought Izuku looking at the huge door that read "1-A" as he slides open the door.

"You creeton ! Take your feet of the desk now, it the first day of school and you're already defacing school property !" Said Tenya to Bakugou.

"Are you kidding me ? Old school put a stick up your ass ?" Replied Kaachan.

Bakugou looked at the door in shock.

"Its him." Said Tenya.

* * *

"Iris you think I'm going to be late ?" Said Gohan fixing the tie on the uniform.

"Well you should be in your seat five minutes ago, but it's fine the door is still open." Said Iris walking to the couch.

"Well I guess that means it's time for me to go." Said Gohan heading for the door.

"Oh before you go, I asked Oracle to upgrade my CPU, so now this form runs at two percent CPU, meaning I was able to make you a new earring. Just ask and I will respond in an instant." Said Iris pointing to a small black box next to the door.

"Sweet, so like this your command center now ? What about the ship ?" Asked Gohan.

"Look at the table center piece. Look familiar ?" Replied Iris.

"Awh sick ! Well it's time for me to Go...Han" Said Gohan with a giggle walking out the door.

"Ha Go-Han. I get it, what a dork." Said Iris snorting at the pun.

* * *

"Hey I know you." Said a girl with brown short hair to Izuku

Gohan walks up to the group.

"Hey and I know him too, and I know you too, but I don't know you. Never the less we should all go into the classroom." Pointing to Izuku, then Tenya, and finally the girl. " Oh and pick up your cocoon, it's not nice to leave your stuff in the middle of the floor." He added as he walked into the room.

"Cocoon ?" Said Tenya, Izuku, and the girl, looking down and seeing the man in the yellow sleeping sack

"It took eight seconds for you to stop talking and won't do." Said the man as he unzipped his sleeping sack and then drink from his applesauce packet. "Time is precious, rational students would understand that." He added as he got out the cocoon.

"Who is this guy, if he's here he must be some kind of a pro,but he looks so worn out. What's his deal ?" Thought Izuku,.

"Hello I'm Shouta Aizawa your teacher." Said Scarf Guy

"No freaking way, scarf guy is my teacher." Gohan thought laughing his ass off internally.

"Iris Iris Iris, get this, Scarf Guy like from the meeting is my teacher." Said Gohan to Iris over telepathic link.

"I see, that's quiet funny. Pay attention Gohan, you are in class." Replied Iris.

"Alright lets get to it, put these on and head outside." Said Aizawa holding up jumpsuits.

* * *

"U.A still hasn't eased up on its curriculum, get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell." Thought All Might

* * *

"WHAT A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST !." Exclaimed All the students

"But orientation, we're going to miss it." Said the Girl with brown hair.

"If you really want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Replied Shouta. "Here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized test most of your lives but, you've never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend to that we are all equal by not letting the stronger excel, it's not rational,one day the ministry of education will learn.Bakugou you managed to get the most points in the entry exam,well at least from a public school kid, what was your farthest distance throw when were in Jr High ? " He added

* * *

"Hey what school did you go to ?" Tenya whispered to Gohan

"My house." Gohan whispered back.

* * *

"Right try it with your quirk." Said Aizawa throwing him a ball.

Bakugou walked over to the throwing circle.

"Anything goes just stay in the circle.Go on, you're wasting our time." Said Aizawa

"Alright man you asked for it." Said Kaachan stretching. "I'll add a little heat to my pitch and drop their jaws." He thought.

Bakugou threw a hail mary into the sky and it exploded like a space shuttle blasting off parting the clouds.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Said Aizawa showing the kids the phone that had the results of the throw on it. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He added

"Woah 705 meters! Are you kidding me ?" Said a blonde headed boy with a black zig zag in his hair, kind of like a primitive lightning bolt.

"I want to go that looks like fun !" Said a pink girl with pink hair.

"This what I'm talking about using our quirks as much as we want." Said another boy.

"So this looks fun huh ? You have three years to become a hero; you think it's all going to be games and fun time?" Said Aizawa "Idiots" He thought.

"Today you will compete in 6 physical test to gage your potential, whoever comes in last, will be expelled admittedly." Explained Aizawa.

"I've got this, thanks to Gohan and All Might, but I can't use it too much or it'll be the entry exam all over again.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand ?" Said Aizawa showing the whites of his eyes.

"If that's a problem you can head home right now." Said Aizawa.

"We just got here ! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair." Said the girl with brown hair.

"Oh and you think natural disasters are ? Or power hungry villains hm ? Or catastrophic accidents that wipeout whole cities ? No the world is full of unfairness, it's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you want t be a pro you're going to have to push yourself to the brink.The next three year U.A will throw the most terrible hardships at you, so go beyond plus ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Said Aizawa with a smirk.

"I don't approve of this type of hazing, but U.A is the top hero program, I have no choice." Thought Tenya

"Time to blow them away." Thought Bakugou stretching.

"Now then let the games began."

Test 1: 50 meter dash

Everyone got average scores, around 6 seconds, leaving four students in a race. Gohan vs Tenya and Bakugou vs Izuku.

Gohan and Tenya lined up and got into running position, ready for the gun to crack.

"I'm thinking like one second maybe." Thought Gohan

"Time to gather more info." Thought Tenya.

The gun cracks, and before Tenya thought of putting one foot in front of the other Gohan was gone.

"One second." Announced the robot

"That's insane he ran 50 meters in one second." Thought some of the class

"What can't he do." Thought Izuku

Aizawa and Bakugou were not amused but for different reasons.

Izuku and Kacchan got to the line and the gun cracked.

"Time to dust this loser." Thought Kacchan but when he looked over Deku was keeping up with him. They finished at the same time.

"Impossible that twerp is up to something." Thought Bakugou.

Test 2: Grip Test

Gohan maxed out the grip but kept it low key to not bring a bunch of attention to him like he did in the last test. He let the attention stay in a multi armed kid.

Test 3: standing long jump

In this test Gohan under performed to cover his tracks, so far it's working. Or at least he thinks it is, every thinks somethings off except Aizawa, he knows.

Test 3: sustained sideways jumps

A kid with purple balls as hair pulled them off and bounced off them, causing him to completely outperform everybody so no one else went.

Test 4: single hit test.

"Now this one class is a little different, you hit the cushion once,with any part of your body." Explained Aizawa

Most students just went up to the machine and just punched or kicked it. But a few had some other ideas. Gohan, the girl with pink hair, a girl with black hair, a girl with long green hair, Tenya,Bakugou, Izuku, and a boy with half red and half white hair.

First up was Tenya. He walked up to the machine and the turning running about a mile the other way. A few seconds later he came running back cool force,abruptly stopping before the machine striking it with a staggering kick granting him a score of 706. "Using the force from his speed to up his score. Smart" Thought scarf guy

Next was the girl with green hair, she whipped her tongue at the cushion, getting her a 659. The pink girl used her quirk to skate on the ground like ice and then punching the machine giving her a score of 550. Next was the boy with two hair colors, he used on side of his body to make a ice hill that made the cushion the bottom; he slides down the hill and punches the cushion giving him a payout of 750. He used his other arm to melt his creation with what seemed like fire.

"Aang would flip." Thought Gohan

Next was the black haired girl, she pulled a power gauntlet from out her stomach and put it on. She gave the machine a nasty right hook which gave her a 745. Next was Bakugou, he walked up to the machine and gave it an explosive punch.

"FUCK YOU." He Exclaimed as he threw the punch

"What kind of move is that." Said the class in unison

From that display of power he got a 800, the highest in the class for now.Next was Izuku, he was ready, lining up where he was going to hit, giving it a few almost punches.

"Alright it's my time to shine ! I'm not getting sent home! COLORADO SMASH !" Thought Izuku as he punches the machine, bruising his arm in the process. The crowd was shocked by the display of power for this hr got an 825, Bakugou was even more steamed, they had equal points until now.

Finally was Gohan, he walked up to it and stretched a little.

"I could just tap it and max it out, but I'd think it would be better to put on a show." Thought Gohan with a smirk

Gohan flashed a few hand signs and had the crowd confused.

"If he thinks he's going to beat me with magic tricks he's mistaken." Thought Bakugou

(Sound of a thousand birds screaming.)

"Chidori" Exclaimed Gohan as he drove,what looked to the crowd, a fist of lightning into the cushion send the whole machine back a few inches. The machine read 1,000.

" What the ." Thought Tenya, Izuku, and Bakugou.

The students were silent for a few minutes,until the purple haired kid broke the silence.

"What kind of freaking quirk lets you do that ?!" Asked the kid causing an uproar in questions from other students.

"Enough time for the next test." Said Aizawa calming the kids down.

Final Test : Pitch test

Bakugou didn't have to go again so he just watched. Everything went as normal except two things. Izuku's and Gohan's turns.

Izuku ended up breaking his arm and being sent to the nurse, he didn't realize that he had so much power that he couldn't control, but at least he scored another 825.

Gohan threw a 10,000 but Aizawa wasn't impressed.

"Alright Gohan that's enough, shows how you throw using a transformation, I'm tired of seeing you holding back." Said Aizawa.

"Mr.Aizawa what do you mean transformation." Asked the girl with brown hair

"I knew he was holding back." Thought Bakugou

"He was holding back !" Thought Tenya

"You see Gohan here has a multi quirk, and part of this quirk let's him transform and this transformation acts as a huge multiplier." Explain Aizawa " So let us see it " He added

Gohan powered up into super saiyan with ease.

" I have two more transformations after this one, my father had the same quirk as me and had way more." Said Gohan

"He was already hot before, but now now he's a absolute dreamboat." Thought the girls of the class swooning over Gohan.

The amount of power flowing off of Gohan amazed everyone.

"His power is astonishing." Thought All Might watching from the shadows

"Now throw this ball in this form." Commanded Aizawa

Gohan chucked the ball in the sky and it blasted off like team rocket.

Aizawa held up the phone for everyone to see.

ANOTHER INFINITY !" Exclaimed the whole classes besides Gohan who powered down.

"Alright meet me back in the classroom to see who's going home."

* * *

Everyone sat nervously.

"Gohan, Bakugou, Midoriya, Tenya, Ochaco. Please come to the front in that order." Commanded Aizawa "These are your top five performing students try to be better than them. You may sit down." He added

"The truth is no is getting expelled, I said that to keep you on edge, so you would perform your best." Said Aizawa getting back into his sleeping bag. "He have 15 minutes of free time, keep it down would ya." He added

A huge sigh of relief went of the room. Everyone Was chatting about what just happened how crazy everything was. Gohan had a small crowd around his desk asking him what seemed like the same questions over and over again.

The bell rings

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Said a half sleep Aizawa.

As Gohan was walking out somebody taped on his shoulder. "Hey stranger, I have a few questions." They said " like what's your name, where ya from and where'd you go to school ?" The added

Gohan turned around ready to answer the questions but, ended up word vomiting.

"Oh um hi my name is home, I'm from Gohan and went to here." Gohan said covering his mouth and blushing as soon as he said it.

This word vomit was caused by a beautiful pink haired pink skinned girl, with black and yellow eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.

" uhh where are you going ?" Asked Gohan

"Same place as you dork, lunch." She replied

"Well can I walk you there and try again ?" He Asked.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. "My name is Mina Ashido, see that's how you do it." She added with a giggle.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long one, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think about it in the Reviews. Sorry about the grammatical errors, it 4 am and I'm really tired, I would just post tomorrow but I have a lot to do. Peace Peace

* * *


	7. Hero vs Villains

**Alright little bit of a rant before I get into the reviews, its actually about one of the reviews. Somebody said that Gohan is ooc(out of character) and I just want to say...YES he is ooc, I mean what do you expect ? He beat GOKU absorbed Cell, and then went on to be a protector of the universe. I even hinted at him beating SUPERMAN with the help of the league. If you didn't know he is the fourth strongest hero in the UNIVERSE behind Saitama,Goku, and Superman. Like come on ! Yes he's going to ooc, if anything it would be ooc for him not to be ooc… If that makes any sense. Alright rant over.**

 **Hec he got a hat: Oh of course that would be hilarious.**

 **DraiGon Saiyajin: Congrats ! Yeah I'm just trying my best, I also thing Mina is best girl. Oh and "The Clock strikes Midnight" is happening soon.**

 **With those over lets get into it.**

* * *

"Look at me coming threw the door heroically like a hero." Said All Might busting threw the class 1-A door as he marched up to the front of the class.

The class was star struck.

"Woah he is a hero, so he is a teacher ! This year is going to be totally awesome !" Exclaimed Kirishima

"Hey look is he wearing is silver aged costume ?" Questioned the girl with the frog tongue.

"I'm getting goosebumps it's so retro." Said a kid with a tail.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High! Think of it as heroing 101, in this class you will learn the basics of being a hero and what it means to fight for good!Lets get into it ! Today's lesson **Will pull no punches !."** Said All Might as he help up a card that read "Battle" at the end of the speech.

"Fight training!" Said Bakugou with glee.

"Real combat ?" Asked Izuku right after.

"One of the keys to being a hero isssss Looking Good ! " Said All Might pointing to shelves coming out the wall. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and request you sent in before school started." He added

"Get yourself suited up and meet me at training ground beta !" Commanded All Might.

* * *

"They say that clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof !" Said All Might standing at the entrance of the battle ground. "Take this to heart, you are all heroes in training !" He added as the kids walked into the sun.

"This is getting me all fired up ! Lets get started." Said All Might

" _Of course I'm wearing my mom made it for me." Thought Izuku catching up to the class_

"Nice outfit Deku, not too flashy you know." Said Ochaco who was wearing a skintight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. " I guess I should have been more specific this thing is skin really my style." she added while rubbing her head.

Deku hides his face because of all the blushing.

"I love this school." Said Minoru looking into the camera with a thumbs up.

All Might sees Midoriya's costume.

" _You couldn't have been more obvious." Said All Might under his breath to Izuku._

Gohan walks up in his Timebreaker outfit, now with the mask. The mask had a translucent red piece the covered his eye, it was like a new age scouter. The scouter could read power levels, give heat signatures, act as a sixth sense,and open locked doors.

Deku and Ochaco started walking toward the crowd but Gohan held the green haired boy back.

"Man you should really, apply for a new fit." Said Gohan in a soft tone.

"Why, my mom made this one for me." Replied Izuku.

"Because… Because you look like All Might and it's really obvious." Said Gohan just ripping the band aid off.

"You think so ? Well this is all I got right now, so I'll have to make do." Replied Izuku walking toward the crowd

* * *

"It is time for combat training !" Announced All Might

"Sir." Said Tenya, he wore a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows.

" _So that Iida under looks so cool." Thought Izuku and Gohan._

"Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most fights you see on the news take place outside, however statistically speaking run ins with the most dastardly evil doers takes place in doors. Think about it backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground layers, truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in shadows. For this training excursies you'll be split into teams of two, good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles." Explained All Might to the students.

"Is this a little advanced ?" Asked Tsuyu

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield,but remember you can't just punch a robot to win, you'll be dealing with actual people now." Replied All Might.

"Sir will you be deciding who wins ?" Asked Momo

"How much can we hurt the other team." Asked Bakugou

"Do we need to worried about getting expelled if we lose like the other test ?" Asked Uraraka

"Will you be splitting up us on chance or comparative skill ?" Asked Tenya

"Isn't this cape pretty sheik?" Asked Yuga

All Might strains. "I wasn't finished talking." He said " Listen up, the villains have hidden a bomb somewhere in their hideout. The heroes most try and foil their plans, to do that the good guys must try and catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect the payload or capture the good guys." Explained All Might

"Times limited and will choose teams by drawing lots." Said All Might holding up a box that read "lots".

"But wait…. 5…. Yeah. Oh All Might sir." Said Gohan

"What is it young Gohan ?" Asked All Might

"Class 1-A has 21 students. So teams of two won't work, unless you want a team to go again and it be a one vs two. Or maybe seven teams of three...No that wouldn't work." Explained Gohan

"Hmm that is a problem. Lets see what the class wants to do." Said All Might.

"Class it has come to my attention you guys have 21 students, meaning this won't play out like originally thought." Explained All Might to the class. "Now back in my day our class president decide what to do. Have you elected one yet ? It's a simply yes or no." Added All Might

"We haven't." Said Todoroki.

"Alright who is number one your class ?" Asked All Might knowing the answer.

"That would be Gohan." Replied Tenya.

"Well young Gohan what would you like to do ?" Asked All Might, the class waited on the edge of the chairs for an answer.

Gohan thought for a moment.

"I'd say we play by video game rules. You guys go and I watch, I'll take the lets say top 3 heroes and the top 3 villains and I'll go against them. And how about this, I have to capture all of you and retrieve the weapon in 20 minutes." Suggested Gohan.

" _A test for them and an easy feat for him." Thought All Might._

"That sounds like you're setting yourself up for failure and it gives my a chance fight you. I like it" Said Bakugou

"He is number one in the class, so I guess six of us would be a challenge for him. I'm ok with it." Said Momo

" _So I have to be the best to go against the best, so be it." Thought Tenya._

"Alright any objections ?" Asked Gohan

The class was silent

"Alright lets get to it then." Said Gohan

The Class was then separated into groups of heros and villians. Most fights were so so. But two really stuck out to Gohan, Shoto's and Izuku's, Shoto's mostly because he ran through the course like it was nothing; and Izuku's because of his use of technique and not just punch his way through it.

The class came back either battle scarred or unshaved. Standing in front of Gohan and All Might, ready to hear who will go against the undercover Galactic Force Hero.

Gohan stood there very surprised at the group of future heros.

"You all did a plus ultra job, now lets see who young Gohan picks as his contenders." Announced All Might. "Go ahead Gohan."

Gohan turned to his classmates with a huge smile.

"Ok let me start off by say O M G, you guys are amazing ! Like I knew you all were strong but woow." Exclaimed Gohan fanboying over his classmates. "Like shoto just woowww, i know a prince who would be so jealous of you, Uraraka such great use of the field! Tenya you did such a good playing a villian, oh and Izuka wooww like your power is unbelievable! And Ka...Bakugou .so .strong." Said Gohan going up to each of them with a compliment. Gohan then went back up to the front of crowd in a serious tone.

"Alright lets get down to business, seven of us will go in there only one will walk out. I'm going to tell you how this going to work, I'm going to pop in there get the bomb bring in back out here with in the first minute, I'm then going to enter through the front door and make my way through the front door taking out each one of you, unless you can stop me."Exclaimed Gohan with arrogance in his voice.

" _Such arrogance, only expected from such a strong hero."_ Thought All Might

"Shoto, Midoriya, Bakugou,Tenya, Momo and Eijiro. You have been chosen to face me, because you show excellents on the field and you show great teamwork. Not saying that others didn't do both of these things but I want to test myself and also see these six in a little more action." explained Gohan looking across the crowd

Camera cuts to each of them as Gohan says their names.

" _As expected." Thought Shoto_

" _I can do this." Thought Midoriya making a fist_

" _I'm going to knock the arrogance out of em." Thought Bakugou_

Iida had a very determined look on his face

" _It's my time to shine."_ Thought Momo and Eijiro.

"Alright lets get it started." Exclaimed All Might

* * *

"Alright, if we want to be beat Gohan we've got to make a strategy." Said Midoriya to the chosen six as they stood next to the bomb.

"I'm not going to listen to anyone who hides their quirk.I'll beat him myself" Said Bakugou storming out.

"I expected that, Eijiro, follow him we need to stick together." Said Midoriya looking at the map of the place.

"Alright there are three floors, we are on the top floor and I hope they pick a floor and stick to it." Said Midoriya

(Outside)

Gohan stood outside the building doing nothing.

"At this rate he's going to run out of time." Exclaimed a class 1A member

"What is he doing ?" Said another.

" _What are you doing young Gohan ? 15 seconds in and you haven't moved a muscle." Thought All Might._

"Oh my gosh, he's giving them time to think ! Look the clock has only be going for 15 seconds, remember Gohan said he'll have the bomb out here with a minute of the match starting. He never said it would be at the start of the match he just said with in the minute. He knows how good he is, he knows they are thinking of the strategy to be him; and he's letting." Said Mina

"Excellent observation." Said All Might with a hardy laugh.

"If that's true, this is too easy for him, we should have all went in there." Said Kyoka

"Don't you think that would have been a bit much, I mea is a little much don't you thin 20 would be a bit of overkill." Said Ojiro.

"Yeah I guess so, lets just see how this plays out, he only has 30 seconds to get the bomb and get out." Said Kyoka

(inside)

"Alright momo and shoto are first floor, bakugou and Eijiro are on the second, and you and I are on the third, we have all the grounds covered. I hope we get threw this; he said he would retrieve the bomb with in the first minute, but hasn't shown up maybe that was an empty threat. Either way we should be ok." Said Midoriya rambling on.

"Izuku you are rambling, we must focus." Said Tenya walking the perimeter of the bomb room.

(Outside)

Gohan stretch a little and put his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared.

 ***pop***

"Where did he go ?!" Exclaimed Class 1A

(Inside) bomb room

 ***pop***

"Midoriya, Tenya." Said Gohan as he put his hand on the bomb and vanished.

"Where did he go ?!" Said the top floor team dumbfounded.

(outside)

 ***pop***

"Got it." Said Gohan turning around to the crowd, and point to the bomb.

"I'll explain how later." added Gohan

The class was absolutely amazed at what just happened and just stayed silent ready to watch the what was going to happen.

Mina stood head over hills for her crush, watching his every moment.

(Inside) first floor

"REPEAT BOMB IS GONE, BOMB IS GONE, GO ON OFFENSIVE." Shouted Tenya of the intercom.

"He said he would enter threw the front door so I iced it off." Shoto told Momo

"Oh really ? so if I look down this hallway It should be like a lot of ice." Said Momo peeking her head out the window. "Oh shoto, we have a problem." she said looking at a huge hole that lead to the outside seeing the whole creator standing there looking kinda cute she had to say.

"What do you mean ? "we have a problem"." Said shoto looking down the hall as well. "Oh great."

"Momo" Gohan said waving "Shoto" he added waving again.

Ice filled the walls.

"Alright then." Said Gohan pulling out the capture tape.

Gohan slide across the ice with easy getting under the ice kid setting up for what looks like an uppercut;Shoto did a backflip avoiding the hit.

"You gotta be quicker than that." Said shoto with a smirk

Gohan smirked back and pulled his left arm back causing shoto to fall forward. Shooking shoto

(outside)

"The upper cut was a distraction so he could get the capture tape around shoto, what a genius move !" Exclaimed Sero

" _Like a true pro." Thought All Might_

(inside)

"Not all attacks are meant to do damage." Said Gohan running toward Shoto

"But this one will." said shot as an ice spike shot up from the ground barely missing Gohan.

"Woah now." Said Gohan pulling shoto into the spike knocking him out. "Remember what your weakness are." he added

"Don't forget about me." Said Momo pulling a staff from out her stomach

"Ah Momo how could I, it was very honorable of you letting your teammate fight a one on one, but in a battles like this honor means nothing if lives are a stake, remember you are a team." said Gohan pulling a kunai from his belt and dropping into an offensive stance.

Momo came at him with everything she had, putting in all her effort. Gohan on the other hand was reading her like a book and counter everything she did with ease.

"Strike with precision and accuracy no one or the other. Make sure your moves are calculated and have reason ." Said Gohan as he ducked under her staff and turned on his heel right before planting an elbow into momos stomach.

Momo fell to her knees and gasping for air.

"Take shoto and get out of here. You both did a fantastic job." Said Gohan walking up the stairs.

"Hmm this floor is more.. Open." said Gohan looking around at the burn marks on the walls and the huge holes that in lined them.

"Yeah if he even thinks about coming up her wel see him." Said Bakugou blowing through a wall.

"Yeah... Wait what was that." Replied Eijiro hearing Gohan enter the floor

"Oh..uh...QUACK." Said Gohan sweat dropping

" _I don't know why but that seems like something krillin would do." Thought Gohan._

"Oh it was probably just a city duck." Said Bakugou

"Hmm, Bakugou, 2 or three more." Said Eijiro

"2 or 3 more ?" Asked Bakugou

"2 or 3 more." Said Eijiro

Bakugou blows through 3 more walls but the third one was different. The third one had Gohan standing behind it.

"QUACK." Said Gohan sending a kai blast into Bakugou's stomach

Then blitzing toward Eijiro kneeing him in the stomach causing him to fall in half saiyan walked up the stairs give the floor one last QUACK.

"Such...Majestic...Creatures." Said Eijiro through the pain.

" _No one is responding and it's only been five minutes." Thought Izuku staring at his fist "It's all are nothing with this one." he added_

 ***Pop***

"Hey guys we've got like three minutes until the bell rings… So I'm just going to do this." Said Gohan as he starts to wrap Izuku's arms in the capture tape.

"TENYA!" Exclaimed Midoriya.

"Oh he's outside with everyone else, while you were staring at your arm all weird, I just kinda popped in here and took him. You should really stop doing that man." Explained Gohan as he ushered Midoriya out the front door.

* * *

(In the classroom)

The class was silent until they entered that classroom in sat down.

"Does anyone have anything to say about that last performance." Asked All Might

Mineta rose his hand.

"Yes Mineta." Said All Might

"First off THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED !" Exclaimed Mineta

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ! I know this seems rushed and all but I back (kinda), I hope you liked this chapter ! Review please. More information on my personal life and how it's impacting the stories in the next A/N for this story. Also I'll be updating my profile with useful info soon. But until then Peace Peace**


	8. Running out of time!

**A/N:Yo whats up guys ! Before I get started lets cover a few bases; number 1, The Hybrid Shinobi is on a hiatus(a gigapause if you will),this is my main story for now. Number 2, Gohan is very strong, yes, but that doesn't mean strong villains won't come. Number 3 This story is more of a fun story and less serious story, like my hero, so there are going to be a lot of joke and "cringe" moments. And Finally, A lemon will be coming up pretty soon so be ready for that. Don't forget to review**

* * *

"Hahaahhahaha" The sicking cackle of a now dead space tyrant echos through Gohan's head waking him up in a cold sweat.

Gohan sits up gasping for air as if you was being drowned by the tyrant's power.

"Not again."Said Gohan rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock on his nightstand."6:00 am ? I guess I can get up a bit earlier today."

Gohan shuffles across his room switching on the warm lights, making sure to not flash bang slips into a white tank top and black shorts before leaving his room.

Gohan swings the fridge open grabbing a bottle of water of the door and picking up his music player off the table. Popping both earbuds in he walks toward the door, looking for the right running shoes.

"Ya know I only got these for the namesake but,lets see if they are worthwhile." Said Gohan picking up a pair of black mesh shoes with quality foam soles.

Sliding the shoes on as he walks out the door he stops to pick a song.

Shuffling through is massive playlist he finds the perfect song to start.

(Day of Fate- Spirit VS Spirit plays)

Gohan blitz out the apartment, sprinting through the streets, even in the early morning the city is still lively.

Now in the mountains Gohan can start a little training.

"Lets do this." Gohan whispers as he burst into super saiyan two sending a shock wave through the mountains.

The strongest hero in this world closed his eyes and begin to shadow box. Figures started to appear, throwing punches and kicks at the demi-saiyan left and right. Those figures turned into previous androids were taken out with a swift kick to the head, but as he did that another saiyan appeared, one that looked like his father in his base form. This didn't scare Gohan a single bit, he just turned on his heel and gave the figure a sweeping heel kick to the back of the head. More and more figures came at him, and to him it was nothing. Until one shot a ki blast, knocking him off guard. The figure kept shooting the blast until Gohan was on his knees, breathing heavy, holding up only one hand about to shoot back.

"Not again." he said before falling back and passing out

* * *

Gohan woke up on the couch in the penthouse. His vision still a little blurry, unable to move his mouth tasted of cooper and his body ached a little. He slowly set up looking around to see where his house mate was.

A bowl of fruit dropped in front of him to his surprise. He slowly looked up to see who the dropper was.

Iris' face wasn't too happy. " You should really tell me before you leave, I'm not your mom, you don't have to sneak out."

"Yah ? I kinda thought you as one, in a ironic " my mom is an android by the way." type of way." Replied Gohan speaking through bites of fruit.

"I'm not an android or a cyborg or a human with a quirk… Wait what am I ?" Iris said with a unsure tone.

"An IP ? Yeah I like IP, we'll go with IP." Said Gohan as he stood up and stretched.

"An Intellectual property ? Yeah I guess that would be right." She replied shrugging off the thought.

"How long until school starts ?" Asked Gohan as he changed into his school uniform

"2 hours 36 minutes and 40 seconds ago." Said Iris with giggle.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME I WAS LATE !" Said Gohan preparing to rush out the door.

Iris grabs him by the shoulder," Its fine I called the school and told them you felt a bit under the weather, and that you should be there a little later. So you've got about 1 hour 24 minutes and 2 seconds until you should be there. So sit down and eat." Iris demanded.

Gohan finished the table full of food and stood up, giving out a huge burp.

"Excuse you" Iris said giggling.

Gohan began to blush.

"Alright I got to go." Said Gohan fixing his uniform in the glass of the table.

"You still have an hour left are you sure ?" Asked Iris

"Yeah it's always better to be earlier than the time given." Said Gohan heading for the door.

"Wait take this before you leave." Said Iris tossing Gohan a slick black analog watch with black leather straps.

"What's this for I have a clock." Replied Gohan holding up is phone with a smirk.

"Oh my.. It's not a watch.. Well it is watch but it also holds your costume, just press the button on the side and boom it's on." She explained

"Yeah I have a friend who had kinda the same thing." Gohan said walking out the door "But his is in a ring and its wayyy cooler.. But thank you." Gohan said as the door closed and he took off.

"Suit in a ring...Noted."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE.**

* * *

All Might lands in front of UA.

" _I guess with my body all fixed up I got a little carried away."_ He Thought

" _I'll check in with Principal Nezu and then head over to the USJ." He added as an undercover hero appeared._

"I can't believe it, one himself, LATE!" Gohan mocked with a laugh.

"I can't believe it, Number four himself,LATE!" All Might fired back with a laugh.

"Hush now, can't let the world know." Said Gohan as the two strongest heroes walked into the principal's office.

"I see you're both late, both for good reason, excellent work All Might with 38 crimes stopped this morning; and I'm glad to see you made a speedy recovery ." Said Nezu in a serious tone. "However, We are in need of your help, all contact to the USJ has been shut down, as if its being jammed or intercepted and sent back. It could be a simple power outage or a siege of the building.I need you both to get there as soon as possible and figure out the problem." Nezu added in an even more serious tone.

"Got it." Gohan replied as he put two fingers on his forehead and his hand on All Mights back.

"Wait, why haven't you sent someone else out there." Asked All Might

"The media would be all over that, besides you two are supposed to be there any-" Replied Nezu as the doors bust open.

"USJ...Needs….HELP." Exclaimed a battle scarred Tenya getting each word out between long and heavy breaths before collapsing to the ground.

"GO NOW." Demanded Nezu

Before All Might could even think about running they had already been transported to outside the USJ.

"How did we ?!" Exclaimed All Might in confusion.

"Its called instant transmission, it's a technique that I learned from my dad, I can lock onto somebody's life force and teleport to them from anywhere. I could go into more detail but people are in danger in there." Gohan said as he started to run toward the entrance.

"You take front and I'll enter from the roof to get the jump on them." Said All Might jumping into the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, next one should be longer. I just found the hard drive I save this story on so I should be back for updates every two weeks or so. I got to worry about school and stuff see you November 6th (My birthday !) Peace Peace**


	9. Battle at the USJ

Gohan bust through the front and saw absolute horror. Seeing his friends war torn and battered. It was clear that they had fought for their lives, Gohan walked into see thirteen defending the kids the best they could.

"Whats going on here ?!" Asked Gohan rushing over to his classmates

"The USJ is under attack, by a bunch of actual villains. A lot of the students are MIA, hopefully still alive somewhere in the building, currently I'm fighting this mist villain and this is my third attempt of trying to blackhole him. Who are you by the way?" Replied Thirteen

"Son Gohan, Class 1-A number 1." Gohan replied

"Woah like the Son Gohan, us pros have heard a lot about you, hopefully I'll be around to see you in the Summer games." They replied

"You will be if I have anything to do with, now tell me Thirteen, you spend a lot of time in space. So your suit is able to block huge flashes and see through debris easily, correct?" Asked Gohan

"Yes, why ? What are you going to do ? If it's something dangerous I will not allow it." 13 replied

"I'm here to be a hero, and that's what I'm going to do." Said Gohan standing in front of 13 clutching a ball of ki.

"What do you think you're doing kid ? You've lost, all we want is All Might and no one will die." Said the yellow eyed black mist.

"Alright kid the light show is over. I don't want you to get hurt, this real pro stuff." Said 13 holding up a finger gun.

Gohan chuckled. "If only you knew" said Gohan under his breath

"Oh that's the thing 13, in this moment, I am a pro. Now get ready for the light show !." Said Gohan throwing the ball of ki in the air.

"Wrong way kid." Said the mist

"Was it." Replied Gohan as the ki hit the ground exploding and getting dust and rock everywhere.

"Thirteen listen, to me, I need you to open the black hole, on my command." Said Gohan before the dust clears .

Thirteen aimed the finger gun with precision as the dust clears.

"THIRTEEN NOW !." Commanded Gohan " **SOLAR FLARE TIMES TWO"**

A blinding bright light filled the room but was instantly sucked away by the finger black hole along with the mist.

"How did you." Asked Thirteen confused

"Man I get that a lot around here, it's my quirk." Said Gohan running toward the stairs.

"I'm going to help find kids, and get them up here." Said 13 as she ran for the battle areas hoping to find the rest of class 1-A

* * *

Gohan ran toward the stairs to see a rift that villains of all kind were pouring out of, But three of them really caught his eye. A man with hands covering his body, A lifeless monster who had the same build as All Might.

And finally, No it couldn't be, Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in between the two others was a tyrant; a gross being who his father defeated many years ago. Standing arms behind his back,feet in line, tail swinging. He had his signature devilish smirk standing there in what he called his "glorious final form."

Gohan was overcome with rage, not of his own but the rage of his race, he's defeated Frieza time and time again but the sight of him still makes him angry,it's sickening.

Gohan burst into Super Saiyan cupping his hands " **KAAMMEE"**

"Idiot monkey always rushing into death." said Frieza as he held out one finger and aimed it at the demi-saiyan " **Death Beam"** Exclaimed Frieza

* * *

With All-Might.

" _It seems like Gohan has that other guy under control, with my body back in full operation lets see if I have my swagger still" thought All might._

"Nomu there he is. Lets clear this level and leave." Said the blue haired villain

"I'm afraid you've forgotten who I am." Said All Might Clenching his fist.

" **I'm Not Just The Number 1 Hero. No."** Said All Might sprinting toward Nomu

 _ **One for All Burst throw the cosmos.**_

" **I AM THE WORLDS SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE."**

* * *

" **HAMEE"** Exclaimed Gohan has you used the bowl of ki to slide across Frieza's death beam with twirls and spins, sliding directly into Frieza face.

" **HHHHAAAAAAAA" The Demi-Saiyan Let loose** as he released his Dad's signature move into the space Tyrants face.

Screams of defeat left Frieza's mouth but as the smoke cleared those screams where soon followed up with devilish laughs.

"Kekeke you didn't think that would finish me huh ?" Said Frieza now standing in his fifth form, having the build of his brothers final form but still having the slickness of the previous

"Foolished monkey, thinking he can defeat perfection." mouched Frieza as he tail whipped Gohan across the field.

* * *

"19 and 20. All the students are here and accounted for besides Gohan." said Aizawa to thirteen.

"Alright everyone stay away from the stairs, this is going to get a little dangerous." Commanded thirteen to class 1A as the looked on to the final minutes of the swift taking.

* * *

All might and Nomu threw punches back and forward, but it had no effect on either of them.

"Tsk Tsk All Might, Nomu here is phased by your punches because his quirk is shock absorption, everything you do is nothing to him." Said the bluette with hands all over him.

" _Then that means, that if I overwhelm him then it'll be game over." thought All Might._

"Shock absorption you say, we'll have to test that out." Said All Might as One for All shot through the cosmos.

" **NEW ENGLAND FLURRY!" Exclaimed All Might** as he threw a beserk amount of punches at the beast and started to push him back with the amount of punch he landed.

" **COMBO MOVE:SEATTLE SHUFFLE INTO TRUE UPPERCUT!" All Might let loose** as he seamlessly slide across the ground like a boxer, fist up and all, planting his feet right in front of the dazed monster and planting an earth shaking uppercut on "All Might killer" causing the beast to fly through the USJ.

" _That was great ! I haven't used those moves since the silver era, but if I were in my prime it would have only take three normal punches." Thought All Might._

As he turned around Gohan slide across the floor, landing next to All Might.

"Gohan !" Said All Might shocked to see the Galactic Hero on the floor.

"I'm fine, just make sure everyone safe, and get them out of here. It won't be clean in the end." Said Gohan

It's funny because usually All Might would be shot calling and telling other heroes to get to safety, but now laying in front of him is a true hero, a hero that ranked leagues above him.

"NO, I'll get everyone out of here, but I will stay and fight." Replied All Might

"Trust me, All Might, you don't want to be here for this fight, this person is an A-rank Galactic Villain, in your ranking system it would be a double S class villain." Explain Gohan getting up and brushing himself off.

* * *

"Shigaraki, listen to me, you need to get out of there, your mission is complete.I've conversated with that being, and he is extremely powerful, maybe even on tier with the boss, maybe even beyond!" Whispered the assumed dead mist villain.

Shigaraki was taken aback by the statement.

"We must go then and report to the boss, I'll come back to this level and dominate it one day."

Mumbled Shigaraki as he fell into a black hole in the ground.

* * *

All Might appeared in front of Class 1A and 13.

"Listen everyone, you need to get out of here, this is very dangerous, and it's not safe for you here." Commanded All Might

"Wait All Might all of us aren't here. Where is Gohan ?" Asked Deku

"Gohan is uh-" Replied All Might...almost

"No fucking way, Gohan is down there, he's fighting that weird ass villian." Said Bakugou.

"Woah woah woah, why does Gohan get to fight and we all have to get to safety." asked Kirishima

"That is a villian he has fought many times, the one who took out all of Gohan's family, he knows that villian like the back of his hand. Sometimes you've got to put aside rules and politics to face your demons and in Gohan's case it's literal." Said Aizawa making up a story through his teeth, not knowing how true it really was .

Gohan burst into super saiyan two rattling the USJ. "FRIEEZZAA"

"Get the kids out of here, I'll be there soon." Commanded All Might

* * *

"Ooo monkey getting angry, fine die engulfed in your own rage." Mocked Frieza rushing Gohan.

Frieza threw punches but like Gohan dodged everything his punches, this fight ressumbling Gohan's first fight with Cell.

All Might watched on from the top of the stairs.

" _So this is a fight beyond anything I would be able to handle." Thought All Might_

Gohan caught Frieza's hands and stared the tyrant in his dead eyes, now frozen. Frieza front flips and smacks Gohan with his tail, causing him to slide across the battlefield. Frieza continued to beat the Galactic hero into the ground.

"Had enough child ?" Asked Frieza lifting Gohan to his knees

"GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT, YOUR WORLD IS IN DANGER." Exclaimed Goku through King Kai

"What ? Dad ? Where are you ?" Asked Gohan.

"I'm talking through King Kai,but you don't have a lot of time! You are league above me now and this world you're in is the one you need to snap out it Son and FIGHT!" Exclaimed Goku with overwhelming passion.

"Are you ready to die monkey? Hahahah." Laughed Frieza as held up a handful of purple kai and letting it go into the spot where Gohan layed or so he was taken back by the disappearance of the demi-saiyan.

"Frieza !" Yelled Gohan 10 yards away from his death spot with two handfuls of the signature blue kai."You should have aimed for the head !" letting the Kamehameha explode.

Frieza got ready for impact but nothing happened. He looked up at the heavy breathing teen and started to laugh.

"Coo Coo Coo , what happened hero ? Your final move didn't work out ?" Mocked the space Tyrant.

"No, I was waiting for you to let your guard down." Replied Gohan still holding his cupped hands out.

"What? No? Ho-" Asked a confused and worried Frieza before getting cut off.

" **HAAA"** exclaimed Gohan as the blue beamed appeared out of thin air blowing the left side of Frieza's torse away, Frieza dropped to a staggered stance.

All Might still watched on. " _Incredible he delayed his attack! Nice job Gohan !" Thought All Might_

"Now get out of here, you've clearly lost and I don't want to kill you." Said Gohan walking toward the stairs.

"YOU FOOL !" Exclaimed Frieza holding up his right arm " **Death Ray !"**

Gohan phased out, causing the ray to miss.

The demi-saiyan appeared in front of the emperor."I gave you a chance." Said Gohan bursting into mystic super saiyan, his hand holding kai sphere that resembling the Cat's Eye Nebula. " **Implosion wave."** Exclaimed Gohan driving the Nebula into the tyrant's body and then walking away.

"HA...HAHAAHAHA you stupid idiot monkey! You gave me energy,I feel..I feel like a GOD." Roared Frieza as he burst into his Golden form.

"Hm did I ?" Said Gohan walking up the steps.

"What ? No no no no NO! This can't be ! My power." Cried Frieza as his aura disappeared a few seconds later and he reverted back to his first form before falling all the way to the ground.

Frieza propped himself up and turned on his back, shocked at the sight. His body was fading into dust.

* * *

 ***Beep**Beep*: "Hey reader ! Iris here. I bet you are confused about Gohan's finishing technique, and I'm here to explain! Gohan's . "Implosion Wave" gives the receiver a since of a "God aura" if you will, but only for a few those few seconds the receiver gets stripped of all their kai and turn into dust." Exclaimed Iris "That one was taught to him by the lady herself! That's right Oracle." she added. "Alright back to the story." *Beep* *Boop***

* * *

Several days after the attack. Several pro heroes sat around the U-Table.

"A man child huh ? In several ways this person has a connection with our students." Thought Nezu out loud.

* * *

Two days after the meeting.

The class was silent waiting for their number one to walk in. No one had seen him since they retreated out of the USJ and they wanted to know what happened. The door wide open so Class 1A could hear every step coming down the hall.

A near silent step came slowly rippling threw the halls, the class waited, death looking the door in instead of Gohan is was .

"What! , what are you doing here ?" Let out almost the entire class in a shocked tone. "You're injured you should be resting." Said Hagakure

"Um.. Who else did you expect ? A sub ? If so why were you eyeballing the door like that it's just a sub." Said a familiar voice coming from the seat behind Momo.

The Class whipped their necks around to see the Classes highest ranked student sitting in his desk like it was just a normal day.

"What Gohan !? When did you get here ?" Asked the curious class

"Oh! I came in after Iida, even said hi to Momo and Tsu." Gohan explained catching Tsu attention.

"Huh ? Oh yeah ribbit, I thought you guys noticed. Ribbit." Said Tsu.

"Same here." Added Momo.

"Enough of that." Aizawa cut in. "You all fought well but your fight continues today."

The tension in the room was thicker than concrete.

"Our fight ?" Said Kaachan

"Don't tell me." Said Midoriya

"Their back already." Said Gohan

"The UA Sports festival is about to begin." Explained Super Scarf Guy

* * *

 **Shh you've already read this chapter…But no this chapter, well it was this chapter but this one is different.I didn't like the last one. Yeah review this please.**


End file.
